Polaroids
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: McGee thought the bikini pictures caused a problem. Happy Birthday Ellen. :D


**I got this idea a long time ago and never quite finished this. I was sitting on my bed, with a pillow in my lap, and I was like oh my gosh, idea. And at the time, I was watching a Youtube video that had the bikini pictures in it. :D :D So, you can guess where... my brain went.**

**Dedicated to Slient Falling Rain (or Ellen as I call her) because it's her BIRTHDAY tomorrow(or today. depends on where you are) :D I'm posting two for her. :D :D**

Disclaimer: I only own the fact that I came up with the whole.... idea.

* * *

He stared at them for a good two minutes before he moved them out of his sight and went down to see Abby. He wasn't sure what to think of them, so he brought one with him. However, for safety, he put it in his pocket.

"McGee! What do you have for me?" Abby asked as he walked in, and then she saw his face.

"What's wrong Timmy?" She asked, and he gently pulled out the picture. Abby grabbed it, and then jumped up in the air.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes!" She yelled, looking at McGee. He looked mortified.

"Abby, you can't be happy about this." McGee said, and Abby smirked.

"Yes, I AM!" She said, looking at the picture again. McGee faked a gag, and Abby smirked at him.

"McGee, this is better than the bikini pictures." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"She's going to kill him." He mumbled, and she giggled.

"Oh, yes she is." She said with a wicked laugh. They heard the elevator doors open, and Abby hurriedly hid the picture.

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that?" Tony said as he walked in, and Ziva walked behind him. She glared at him, and then looked at Abby.

"Hi Abby. Do you have the DNA results? Gibbs is going crazy." She said, and Abby nodded. The handed Ziva the paper, and she and Tony left the room. Abby watched them go, and then looked back at Tim.

"They are SO totally together." She said happily. Tim rolled his eyes, and Abby patted his cheek.

"Tim, be happy. I mean, this picture is _hot_."

Tim grabbed the picture back from Abby, walking towards the elevator.

"I think I'll be taking this back now." He said, and she glared at him.

"I want a copy."

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Right."

--

It was quiet. Completely quiet. Moreover, McGee didn't exactly feel comfortable. He knew that he shouldn't have taken the picture, because now Tony and Ziva seemed on edge. He knew that eventually, Tony would get in trouble for losing it, and then he would figure out that McGee took them.

"McGee! Why do you look so worried?" Tony yelled, and McGee jumped. He looked up at his coworker, and saw he was smirking.

"Nothing." McGee said, and Tony laughed.

"No, little McWorry is McWorring about something." Tony said, and McGee fought off an embarrassed blush that passed across his cheeks. Tony saw this, and jumped on it.

"What did you do?" He asked, moving over to stand behind McGee. Tony made sure that he was looking over his coworkers shoulder, causing the agent to fidget.

"Nothing Tony. Now, go back to work." He said, trying to muster up enough courage to sound strong. Apparently, he didn't.

"Something is eating at our little Probie." Tony said to Ziva, and she laughed.

"Leave him alone Tony. He probably ate Abby's cupcake again." She said, and McGee glared at her.

"I didn't!" He said, feeling even more cornered. Tony patted his cheek, and then walked back over to his partners desk. Well, more of strutted.

"I think he's hiding something. Don't you think so, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, looking down at her from where he sat on the edge of her desk. She didn't look up at him, but she did smile.

"He might be, but why don't you leave him alone." She said to him, getting up and walking over to the filing cabinet to put her paperwork away. Tony's eyes followed her briefly, and then he looked at McGee.

"I know." He said, sounding like he had the answer to the universe's origin. McGee stiffened.

"Know what?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Ziva, when was the last time he looked like that?" Tony asked the Israeli, and she looked at McGee. She thought it over for a minute, and then she looked at Tony.

"What did you do?" She asked him, and he put up his hands.

"I didn't-"

"You!" Ziva said, moving towards her partner. A look of realization passed across his face, and suddenly McGee knew.

Abby was right.

"I swear, I didn't Ziva!" Tony said, moving away from Ziva, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Tony." She said, her voice low and warning. He gulped, pulled at her hand.

"Ziva, I didn't-"

"Yes you did. Because the last time McGee looked like that, he was looking at pictures of me in a bikini." Ziva said, her voice near a yell. People were now watching, their curiosity with the pair spiking as the argument continued. Tony swallowed again, and looked at McGee. McGee just shrugged, putting the picture face down on his desk. Ziva growled, grabbing the picture and walking out of the bullpen. Tony glared at McGee before sitting down at his desk, grumbling.

"Now I'm going to be on the couch for a week." He said quietly, and McGee laughed to himself.

The pictures weren't anything like the bikini ones. In fact, he couldn't see anything at all. He only saw Ziva sitting on a bed; she was wearing no makeup, and most likely no clothes, her legs were crossed, and her hair was tousled and a mess. She was smiling at someone out of the shot, and her teeth were showing in a sign of real happiness. In her lap, covering most of her body, was a light purple pillow. It contrasted with her skin, and she looked radiant. Even McGee had to admit that.

Tony grumbled some more, slamming his drawer shut. McGee looked at him, and felt some sort of satisfaction as he realized that it was the drawer Tony kept the bikini pictures in.

Tony locked the drawer, and was typing on his report by the time Ziva came back in. She sat down at her desk, still looking angry.

"I'm sorry guys." McGee said, and Tony glared at him. Ziva just smirked.

"Don't worry about him," She said, "See, he thought he would be the only one to see them."

"See what, David?" Gibbs asked as he walked in, and the partners quickly looked down. McGee gaped like a fish as Gibbs walked over to his desk.

"You found the pillow pictures, didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

McGee nearly fell out of his chair, and the partners gaped at their boss.

* * *

**Tell me if that ending didn't feel weird. I'm used to a witty line being the last ... line. Haha. Oh well. Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Silent(or Ellen), Happy Birthday To You. :D :D**

-Reviews?

**P.S. When I think of the picture, it's very beautiful. ;D Okay, enough smiley faces.**


End file.
